Poison
by MaesLawliet
Summary: The Exile faces someone from her past for the first time on the Fields of Justice.


_Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_

Riven stood with her sword ready at her summoning platform, checking the yordle shopkeeper's wares before heading off to her lane. Being the newest champion to join the League, she was still getting used to a few things on the rift but nothing that couldn't be erased with more experience.

Her preparations complete, she left the blue team base. Their jungler, Shaco, had chosen to start his jungle route with the elder lizard, intending to attack the enemies in the bottom lane as soon as possible. With the top lane too far away to help weaken the neutral monsters, Riven headed straight to her lane and stood by her turret. A few seconds after arriving, the announcer was heard again.

_Minions have spawned!_

The minions from both sides slowly filed out of their respective nexus and made their way to their appropriate lanes. Waiting for the minions to arrive, Riven wondered who would emerge from the fog as her opponent. She had battled enemies of many different shapes and sizes though there were still some she had yet to face. If she saw a new face, theory would only get her so far against them. She would have to adapt to the situation as quickly as possible.

The same could be said for her opponent, she thought. If she had not faced them before, they would not have fought against her either. This lane would be a cautious one in which case.

As the minions passed the turret, Riven followed behind the casters to meet the opposing team. There was no sign of the enemy champion.

"_This could be a trap." _ Hesitant to start attacking the enemy minions, she first approached the bush closer to the purple team turret and placed the one ward she had bought in it. The ward revealed nothing.

"I don't see my opponent. Be careful" she told her team. The enemy could be anywhere; ambushing another lane, helping their jungler or maybe the summoner hadn't been able to connect with their chosen champion. The latter would make the match much easier for her team.

Brushing the thought aside, Riven finished off already weakened minions to claim her gold. If the enemy was not here, she would still have to keep up her minion score. The first minion wave had almost fallen when heavier footsteps sounded.

"_They're finally here." _ She gripped her sword tightly and waited for the champion to appear. When the champion came into view, Riven gasped. It was indeed someone she had not faced on the Fields of Justice before but she would have known him anywhere. A man wrapped in gauze, carrying a large green bottle on his back approached. In one hand, he held a bottle of unidentifiable liquid and in the other, a spiked shield. "You- the Mad Chemist!"

"Ah, you're the newest to the League, aren't you? Most interesting." Singed ignored her comments and eyed his opponent, already taking mental notes. A battle against a new opponent would mean devising new strategies. Riven responded with a tighter grip around her sword. Singed watched her reaction, bemused. "What seems to be the matter, my dear?"

"Do you remember Ionia? The destruction you caused there?" She kept her voice as even as she could, considering the man in front of her.

Singed let out a short laugh. "Are you suggesting I've forgotten one of my greatest works? I gained so much from that experiment." The blue team minions approached the next purple wave. Singed immediately set to work, turning a tap on his bottle that expelled a highly poisonous gas. Riven stood back to avoid contact with the cloud of toxins. She couldn't approach without getting caught in the gas.

"You coward" Riven muttered. This was his strategy. She could only kill his minions on his terms. He had only just entered the lane and already she could tell he would have control.

"Based on your earlier questions, you were present for that battle. Which side were you on? I don't remember your face." Singed faced the Exile, having quickly gathered everything he needed about her early game strategy from her actions. She couldn't stop his poison and couldn't kill any minions without coming close.

"I requested reinforcements and I was met with your bombardment" Riven grit her teeth. She didn't expect him to remember her. After all, they had never met but surely he would remember the ambushed Noxian unit he destroyed. Between bursts of Singed's poison, Riven took what she could get from the minions without taking too many hits. He was deceptively strong for his stature and could easily force her back with a simple jab of his shield.

"A Noxian survivor then. Or should I say, a deserter if you survived the attack?" Singed raised a hairless brow. Riven offered no response. She at least attempted to not let him get under her skin. "So what did you think of my weapons? Impressive, weren't they?"

"You killed everyone in ways I never thought I'd see. You're a monster if you think that was impressive!" Riven cut down an approaching minion with a powerful slash, wishing it were the chemist. She could only bide her time and wait for an opening before she could even do any significant damage to the man.

Singed gave a low chuckle at her frustration. A simple plan had already formed in his mind to tip the lane further into his favour. He continued to casually kill her minions until he gave a signal to his team.

"If you are still grieving for your fallen comrades, allow me to tell you one thing about them." The chemist softened his voice to a mocking tone. Riven raised an eyebrow. She knew it would be a trick but she felt she could call his bluff. "Their deaths have significantly aided my research and will lead to the development of more powerful weapons, further revolutionising my field. The next concoction will make the first look like a minor gas leak."

Something snapped in Riven's mind. She yelled and charged towards Singed, completely disregarding his poison cloud. The Exile swore to kill him where he stood. Singed turned and retreated toward his turret. Riven coughed as she ran through the trail of poison but kept on his heels. The moment she was about to strike, she heard footsteps and the sound of salivating.

"Mundo says watch your back!"

She whipped her head back and saw a bloody cleaver spinning toward her. It was too late to cut down leading her to attempt to lessen the damage with a dodge. The cleaver skimmed off her arm and left a large gash. She quickly glanced at her arm and then to her assailant. A muscular purple skinned man emerged from the bush near the river, Dr. Mundo. Riven scowled. She had taken Singed's bait and the two Zaunite men were ganging up on her. Singed immediately ran back to where Riven stood and threw her over his shoulder with ease into a large mass of his poison. The Exile fell to her knees in a coughing fit.

"Good job Mundo. I'll finish the job from here." Singed signaled for the madman to head elsewhere. His intention wasn't to deprive his teammate of the kill, rather to send a message to the fallen warrior.

"Mundo!" Mundo held up a hand as a salute and made his way back down the river to the middle lane.

"A foolish move on your part to consider my words didn't have an ulterior motive." Singed approached Riven and stood over her. She glared into the Zaunite's eyes to show just how much she despised him before she died. With the last of her strength, she swung her sword in an attempt to leave some kind of mark on him. A bandaged hand caught her sword before she could build up any momentum. Singed pulled the blade from her grip and dropped it at his feet.

"I suggest you move on from Ionia. Maybe then I will find a worthy opponent in you, Noxian." With her lungs so filled with toxins, Riven's response quickly turned into a spluttering cough. "Try to impress me when you come back." Singed turned and left her where she was. He had minions to dispose of and he wasn't going to let himself fall behind on gold.

"_Mark my words…" _Riven could do nothing as she watched Singed walk away from her. The poison was eating away at her draining what little strength she had left. Her eyelids drooped and she fell to the ground. _"I will stop you."_

_First blood!_

* * *

**I wanted to put Singed in a story considering he's another one of my favourite champions (my second most used champion actually). I thought this was a good way to do it.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
